Punishment
by Sokanou
Summary: NegiEva A simple oneshot about training with Eva, failure, and what follows.


**Punishment**

Disclaimer: Please, like I could own something as awesome as Negima…if only, if only

This is my first attempt at a Negima story and the spells used in it may be wrong since I took them from a forum that I'm apart of. Anyways, go easy on me.

* * *

A wind picked up, blowing throughout an area filled with destruction and wreckage, carrying not only dust but the putrid smell of sweat. And while the wind itself felt nice and soothing, it was no time to relax for the child prodigy standing in it. One moment of hesitation or relaxation would be the weakness that the boy's opponent sought. Using it, the wrath of said opponent would be swung down upon him as punishment. Such was the training that the poor child was put through day after day.

Dark clouds hung in the sky, allowing no light to pass. While his opponent would hold an advantage from this, the boy himself gained nothing.

"_If you dare to drop your guard, you'll die."_

His master's words flowed through his mind. In battles such as this, words like this were taken to heart. She would show him no mercy, and he knew it. But…he couldn't die here. He wouldn't die here, not after coming so far.

Sounds filled his ears from all directions. Those of clothes brushing up against the ruined buildings and the canopy of the trees around him being shaken startled him, but he would not panic. He could not. Not now.

"_Your enemy will attempt to force you into making mistakes by surprising you. Don't fall for it, or you'll die."_

Again, the advice proved useful. The prodigy kept his calm, closing his eyes and listening, not allowing himself to be alarmed.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac."

That voice, he knew it was coming.

"Don't just stand there, boya, or you'll…"

His eyes snapped open as he quickly chanted his release key.

"DIE!"

"Undetriginata spiritus lucis, coeuntes inimucum concodant, Sagitta Magica, series lucis!"

From the staff was released a series of magical light arrows with the intention of piercing the assailant. They illuminated the area briefly as they flew, only to hit…

"A distraction!"

"That's right boya! Undetriginata Spiritus obscuri, coeuntes inimucum concodant, Sagitta Magica, series obscure!"

A spell that was the direct opposite of the one released from the boy was unleashed mercilessly upon him. There was no time to think as the barrage nailed him, throwing him into a wall, which crumbled upon impact.

The pain was unbearable as it surged through his body. Such an old tactic, and he fell for it. But, then again, what could he do? He could hardly see, her speed was amazing, and she knew his every weakness. Sure, he was simply making excuses for himself, and he knew it, but it eased the loss, even if only slightly.

His eyes opened to see the clouds that blanketed the sky were fading and the sun was finally pushing through. Releasing a sigh, he knew what was coming.

"You did well for awhile, boy, but you continue to disappoint me." Negi's eyes turned towards his assailant, his master. "How dare you embarrass me as your master by falling for something so basic?!"

Yep, he was correct…Evangeline was pissed. "I-I'm so-sorry, master."

"Sorry isn't near good enough, kid. You're going to learn…oh yes…you will, even if I have to beat the lesson into you!" Her voice was dripping with a malicious intent and her face held a large evil smirk.

Negi, though knowing his efforts were futile, glanced around searching frantically for the only person that he thought might have a chance of helping him, Chachamaru. Sadly, she was nowhere to be found.

While knowing it unwise to tune out Eva's speeches, verbal lashings, and etcetera, one had no choice. _"I think she gave me a concussion with that last one…"_

"Now then…I believe I'll collect my payment now." Not allowing the child teacher a chance to argue, she snatched up his arm, causing him to yelp loudly. Ignoring this, her glistening white fangs bit down into it, piercing a vein that would allow her the flowing juice she desired. The taste for her, as always, was magnificent and filled rich with magic. A delicacy such as this would normally be the only reason to keep someone like the boy around. Normally.

While basking in the taste of the nutrient filled blood was something that the vampiress could do for an eternity, it was imperitive that she stop, lest she allow the kid to die from the loss. It was truly an enigma. While she knew that she kept him around for his nutritional value, there was also something else that kept Evangeline from simply sucking him dry…she had grown quite attached to him. After all, he was ever so obedient and loyal to her.

"That was disgusting, you brat! All I could taste the entire damn time was dirt and sweat!"

"I-I'm so-sorry, master." Apologizing was all Negi thought he could do to keep her from ringing his neck. Though he knew it, he wasn't going to point out it was her fault he was sweaty and dirty.

"That's no excuse!" With a clap from her small hands, a small army of gynoid servants surrounded the two. "Take the boy to the bath, clean him up and all, and then escort him to me to receive his punishment for such a poor performance today!" The golden-haired vampire barked orders in her usual way, but Negi caught something else underlining it…mischievousness.

"No girls, please, I require no help I can…" There was no point in protesting as he was swarmed by the gynoids and carried off to the bath.

* * *

Negi could only gulp as his escorts opened the large creaky wooden door that, behind it, would hold his punishment. By now, he was sparkling clean and wounds were healed. The stench of sweat had been washed off along with the dirt by the gynoids. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel as though they were eager. Negi had never seen the animated servants smile other than his bath times at Evangeline's resort. _"I could swear they were enjoying it more than I was."_ While he wasn't willing to admit it, hell yeah, he enjoyed it.

Anyways, that time had passed. With his last set of clothes that he held in supply within the resort shredded by the battle, he was dressed in nothing but a robe. "The least they could have done was given me some underwear…" mumbled the boy. Unfortunately for him, it did not go unnoticed by his escorts.

"I apologize but all we have are female undergarments. If you still require something underneath your robe I can still…"

"No! No thank you, I'll survive."

"Will you now?" The voice boomed from inside the room, making her presence known.

Negi's eyes widened and his body went stiff as he saw Evangeline. "Oh no…please…no…"

With a smirk gracing her fact, and leather gracing her body, Evangeline cracked the whip in her hand. "Now for your punishment…"

* * *

Well that's it. Like I said, please be easy on me and reviews 'n comments 'n even requests would be nice…I s'pose that's it. 'Till next time.


End file.
